


gold

by kwtgw (akowotagawa)



Series: a borumitsu a day [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akowotagawa/pseuds/kwtgw
Summary: Mitsuki was definitely weird but Boruto was beginning to realize that was exactly why he liked him.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: a borumitsu a day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773745
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	1. getting close

i.

Mitsuki was so weird. 

His every mannerism, from the way he regarded Boruto as though he were worth studying, all the way down to his silent but intelligently observant demeanor. All of it was weird. Sometimes when they were happy, he looked away as if Boruto were radiating too blinding a light for his own reflected expression to handle. He tried to tone it down for Mitsuki's sake once but then  _ he  _ was accused of acting strange and had refused to inhibit the way he felt around his teammate ever since. 

"Hey," Boruto asked, offering a hand, "You ready?" 

They had planned to see Konoha's new observatory before anybody else could do the same. It was still under construction but the structure was largely completed and Boruto wouldn't want to pass up an opportunity to brag about having visited it before the Hokage himself. He knew Mitsuki's stealth would get him in and just as he anticipated, his offer to sneak in after classes wasn't turned down. Mitsuki accepted his outstretched arm and stood up to face him. Boruto could feel his hand through the long sleeves of his kimono before he let it go.

"What do you wear sleeves this long for 'tsuki." he asked as they began their walk to the city's eastern outskirts. Mitsuki's laugh sounded like the wind chimes his mother had once hung outside his window when he was much younger. Familiar. 

"They can be good for hiding things, I'm sure you're aware."

Boruto frowned.

"Yeah. Well I hope you don't have to hide things often." 

"I don't." Mitsuki assured. Something about the sincerity in his voice made Boruto believe him without a doubt. "Not from you." 

That was reassuring to hear but he didn’t stop to dwell on why that may be. Instead, Boruto looked into the horizon and his eyes glinted mischievously before he could help himself.

"Race you to the east end!" he yelled, legs already propelling him forward to get a head start. It was true. Mitsuki was definitely weird but Boruto was beginning to realize that was exactly why he liked him. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know he would be overtaken in no time. 

ii.

The setting sun illuminated everything it touched. They were sitting on the edge of the observatory’s domed roof which was opened just enough for the nose of the telescope to stick through it. Boruto glanced over at Mitsuki. His eyes were always a beautiful golden and in this light their brightness was augmented. They looked like pools of honey. Or perhaps a comparison to melted caramel was more apt. 

“You’re staring,” Mitsuki said, turning away from the scenery. Boruto’s ears felt warm but he didn’t make an attempt at denial.

“Everytime I did the same Inojin used to pull me aside and tell me I was being off putting.” he continued, “I don’t mind it but I did wonder if you did since you were the object of my fascination.”

Boruto made a mental note to ask Inojin to leave Mitsuki alone in the future. As casually as he could, of course, because their classmate meant well. He leant forward and flicked Mitsuki’s genin headband playfully.

“I don’t mind either, silly.” he said with a grin, “What I do mind is the fact that I never catch you staring but the one time I try it you notice it instantly. It’s unfair. So unfair!”

The long sleeves of Mitsuki’s kimono shirt fluttered with the wind and Boruto’s mind went back to the memory of the windchimes when he laughed at his protest. Despite the cool breeze, he felt a pleasant warmth bloom in his chest and the look Mitsuki directed back at him said he felt the same way. 

iii.

“God, you really do appear out of nowhere, huh.” Shikadai said upon noticing Mitsuki’s arrival into their group at the park. 

“If we’re seriously playing this game he’s gonna be a good opponent I bet.” Boruto commented slyly. Mitsuki blinked at the two of them in neutral confusion.

“Okay. We’ll split into teams to make it easier for us.” Inojin said, tapping a finger against his chin, “Boruto. Mitsuki. You two find a place to hide. Shikadai and I will be in charge of the seeking.”

“You got it.” Boruto said, tugging the back of Mitsuki’s shirt to pull him towards the briars by the river, “You better keep your eyes closed, Shikadai. I’m watching you!”

He couldn’t believe they had resorted to playing hide-and-seek. Ever since the trains had shut down for repairs and the entire village seemed to be lazing around due to the recent heatwave there was simply nothing entertaining to do. The game was stupid and fit for children who were Himawari's age, not his. At the same time, there was no way in hell he would lose to Shikadai and Inojin when it came to a children’s game. With Mitsuki by his side, he could emerge victorious.

“Keep your head low, ‘tsuki.” Boruto said, finding a nicely secluded spot to sit amongst the thicket. Mitsuki was tagging along and his eyes revealed that he had deduced the rules of their game. Boruto could hear Inojin’s counting cease over the buzz of the cicadas and went still.

“They’ll never find us here.” he snickered, voice low. He looked at Mitsuki, noticing a leaf that had found its way into the waviness of his silver hair. It made Boruto want to reach out and brush it away. Before he realised it Mitsuki was extending a hand and quietly flicking aside a twig protruding in his own hair. He couldn't help but grin at the gesture. 

“I don’t hear any insects there. Maybe they’re by the river.” Shikadai’s voice came from a distance. In the spur of the moment, Boruto tackled Mitsuki and covered his mouth with his hand to avoid any sounds giving away their location. Fortunately Mitsuki sensed the other player's presence and did not protest or resist. They stayed still for a while and listened for footsteps fading away. It was only when they had completely disappeared did Boruto realise the position he had abruptly forced themselves in. His hand slid down Mitsuki's chest as he found his balance and pulled back quickly. To make matters mortifying, he caught himself exhaling to release a breath he did not realise he was holding in and struggling to meet Mitsuki's eyes. 

“Uh...” he said, “I think I accidentally cut myself on a briar...” he said, looking down at his bleeding wrist. It was insignificant in the grander scheme of things and certainly not one of the worst injuries he had been inflicted with. Nonetheless, Mitsuki gave him a look of concern. He reached for the ninja pack behind his obi and shuffled around it until he found a bandaid. 

“Ah, thanks ‘suki.” Boruto said, reaching for the supplies.

“Let me.” Mitsuki said, holding his wrist gently so as not to open the scratch any further. Boruto nodded and watched the other smooth out the plaster under his thumb. Then he did something that surprised him more than the first compliment he had received for his drawing skills. 

Mitsuki lent down and kissed his hand. It was soft. Just a small peck above his knuckle. He stared unabashedly. Was Mitsuki unaware of what he was doing? No that couldn't be possible. He was one of the most observant people Boruto knew. Maybe...just maybe...he was feeling the same thing Boruto felt when his own chest swelled around his teammate... 

“Oho.” Inojin said, holding the briars aside as if they were a curtain to a stage. Behind him, Shikadai gaped. 

“I promise you this is not what it looks like.” Boruto sputtered, gathering himself and putting at least a meters distance between him and Mitsuki and almost getting poked again in the process. The fact that he was too engrossed by the way the other touched him with such focused care to notice his loss was ridiculous. 

“What looks like what exactly?” Mistuki inquired.

“Uh-huh. Sure, sure.” Inojin said knowingly, “You two enjoy your time here okay? You don’t have to stop at holding hands.”

“Yeah.” Shika said, obviously holding back a fit, “Also, that’s gross Inojin.”

Boruto groaned loudly and hid his face behind Mitsuki’s back. He knew his crew.  _ They were never going to let go of this.  _

iv.

"Boruto."

"Yes, Mitsuki."

He shuffled and looked at his feet. They had been completely quiet since they had met to spar on the training grounds. Mitsuki had tried to make small talk but not a single attempt was successful. Boruto was too distracted by yesterday’s events and the quality of conversation wasn’t the only thing that suffered because of it. His taijutsu was completely out of sync. Mitsuki caught the next uncoordinated punch thrown at him and froze.

“What’s wrong?”

Boruto looked up as if he had been shaken awake. It was dark now, and aside from a few chirping birds not a soul was around to train on the grounds. He saw the stars reflected in Mitsuki’s eyes and thought they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

"You remember when you said you would never hide anything from me?" Boruto began. He seemed to be coming to a realisation as he was talking. 

Mitsuki nodded.

"That made me happy to hear. But I think I've not been fair. I’ve hid something from you." he said, looking away from Mitsuki who was tilting his head curiously now. His brow was slightly knitted so Boruto took a deep breath to ease his nerves and hopefully take away some of the worry. 

"I like you 'tuski. The kind of like that makes my chest feel like it's glowing. It feels really good. Like I’m light on my toes. But it’s also scary." he said, clutching his chest. 

Of course he loved Mitsuki. It made so much sense. He was his best friend. The one who cared for him even at his weakest. The one he would fight the strongest shinobi empty handed for. The one he didn’t have to look behind him to know always had his back. Mitsuki was the weird one.  _ The one with the beautiful eyes and beautiful skin and beautiful hair.  _ Before he could go on a nervous tirade, Mitsuki stepped forward and flicked Boruto’s genin headband.

"You did nothing wrong, silly.” he said, mimicking Boruto’s words from the observatory, “I've liked you back for a very long time and have never hidden it. You just took a while to notice and that’s perfectly okay."

Boruto looked at Mitsuki in awe. His shoulders seem to visibly relax as he processed the words. 

"Are you calling me dense?! Maybe friends kiss each other's hands too!" he said, only partially in his defense and partially as a joke.

Mitsuki blinked in confusion.

"They do?"

"No, no. At least mine don't." Boruto said, laughing softly, his voice returning to its usual cadence, "I know boyfriends can kiss each other though." he said, taking a step forward and tracing Mitsuki's lips with his thumb. He found it to be amazing that neither of them, much like on better spar days, needed to be told what to do next. 

v.

“They’re so  _ cute. _ ” Inojin cooed sweetly from the opposite end of the table. He had his chin resting on his hands as he watched the spectacle that was Boruto and Mitsuki’s reunion before them.

“I think the word you were going for is  _ indecent _ .” Shikadai said, tempted to push them apart. Boruto was peppering little kisses all over Mitsuki’s face as soon as he had walked through Lightning Burger’s doors and sat by Boruto’s side. All in his typically inconspicuous way which just made Boruto even more excited to see him. 

“Well good luck finding a boyfriend with that attitude Shikadai.” Boruto said, sticking his tongue out at him lightheartedly and going back to his display of affection. 

“We haven’t met for almost a week thanks to my mission. Please do forgive him.” Mitsuki said, reveling in Boruto’s attention and reluctantly seating him back to his original spot by the scruff of his neck. Boruto looked like an excited puppy beside him and Inojin was probably right to say it was kind of cute.

“Oh please. Romance is too much effort!” Shikadai countered, sinking into his chair as if the mere thought was too much of a drag.

“Yeah, well, it’s worth it isn’t it Mitsuki.” Boruto said, adoringly, to his equally adoring boyfriend.

“Honestly, I can’t believe you’re the same dude who almost combusted when we caught you two holding hands.” Inojin teased.

“Hey! We don’t talk about that!” Boruto said, kicking Inojin under the table. He heard Mitsuki laugh alongside his friends and beamed. It was amazing how far they had come. Sometimes he would think about it and realise how breathless it made him. In a good way. He felt Mitsuki shuffle close to him, taking his hand in his, just as he was hoping this was the kind of happiness that would always last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i admit i haven't watched boruto yet but i got attached to the cast haha.
> 
> kudos and comments keep me writing!


	2. growing closer

i.

It had been a while since they were assigned a mission together as a pair. The Hokage was experimenting with a more flexible system where ninjas continued to participate in their teams as per tradition but solo missions, such as the one Sarada had been assigned to, as well as more unconventional duos could receive official assignments as well. It was through one of these Boruto had realised that he could be a little fiery, a little reckless and self destructively rough. And it was also where he realised Mitsuki fought as though he danced. With grace. With fluidity. As a team they were both unstoppable. 

“Watch your back.” Mitsuki said, extending his snake-like arm to deflect an enemy arrow. It clattered onto the stony ground, it’s flammable tip exploding almost immediately after. 

“Thanks ‘suki.” Boruto seethed though his teeth, one hand clutching his injured shoulder. The enemy was armed with a crossbow and Boruto’s rasengan was ineffective unless Mitsuki could somehow manage to get him in their range. The rocky terrain made it easy for the archer to hide.

“Boruto.” Mitsuki said, throwing the arrows from the freshly unleashed arsenal as far away from them as possible to avoid the explosions, “Your first attack was good but he’s still too far. We have to try again.”

“Yeah.” he said, wiping away a layer of grime, “Throw me at them Mitsuki.”

Boruto watched as Mitsuki’s arms retracted to their original lengths.

“What?”

“Throw me at them. I know you can manage it with your strength.” he said, struggling to breathe, “They’ll never see me coming.”

Mitsuki put his hands on either side of Boruto’s shoulders and pulled him close enough to feel his heart beat madly against his. 

“Be careful.” he said, wrapping his snakes around the other’s body. Somewhere behind them another arrow detonated to signal the next incoming flurry.

“I will.” Boruto said with a smirk. The determination in his blue eyes was contagious. 

  
  


ii.

Himawari was there to greet them when they arrived at the Uzumaki household from the hospital. 

“Boruto-nii!” she exclaimed, running towards the pair. Her anticipation was soon replaced with concern when she noticed Mitsuki was carrying Boruto on his back. His legs were wrapped securely around Mitsuki’s waist, hands around his neck and chin resting on his shoulder. His right arm and left ankle were recently bandaged and still smelt vaguely of antiseptic.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be fine.” Mitsuki said, slipping off his footwear and making his way to Boruto’s room, “Your brother did something really amazing today.”

“That right Hima-chan!” Boruto said, head rising upright and legs kicking excitedly, “Mitsuki and I defeated a rogue sound village archer. You should have seen how I maneuvered in mid-air, it was epic! So epic! I bet my name is already inspiring fear in that region, I can just feel it.”

Himawari looked relieved when her brother’s spirit seemed to be completely unchanged unlike his appearance. She pushed aside the door to his room and let Mitsuki walk through it to Boruto’s bed. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to get you the tea mom makes when you hurt yourself okay?” she said, running off to find Hinata as quickly as she appeared. Mituski laid Boruto down carefully and sat by his side. His bedsheets had a cute Kagemasa pattern tessellated onto it. Something about being in his bedroom made their exchange intimate in Mitsuki’s eyes. 

“Be right back. I’m going to help Himawari with the tea.” he said, caressing the marks on Boruto’s face.

“Wait.” Boruto said, voice soft, as he touched his wrist, “Thanks for everything Mitsuki.” 

He gave him a glance. Boruto looked worn out but grateful. Mituski nodded with a little huff of surprise and told him he was welcome. By the time he had entered Boruto’s room again, with Himawari by his side, he was fast asleep, looking comfortable under the blanket Mitsuki had placed over his sleeping figure. He wanted to curl up by his Sun’s side, watch his chest rise and fall to his slow rhythm, memorise the fan of his eyelashes. Instead, he pressed his lips over Boruto's forehead gently and closed the door behind him. Hima tugged on his sleeve and looked at him curiously when he turned towards the front door.

“Do you like my Boruto-nii?” she asked innocently.

Mitsuki pet her head the same way he had seen Boruto do many times before.

“I do.”

A giggle.

“That’s good.” she said, lowering her voice as if she were telling him a secret, “Because he really,  _ really  _ likes you too.” 

iii. 

"Oh yeah? You think I can’t draw with one hand? Gimme a pencil. Gimme, gimme, gimme.” 

“Oof.” Shikadai lamented, despite issuing the challenge in the first place, “This isn’t going to end well is it.”

He lay back and tipped his chair lazily. The canvas before him remained completely untouched when Boruto snatched the writing tool between his unbandaged fingers. Mitsuki was unsure how Shikadai got graded for art class exactly but he always managed to find a way to pass without lifting a finger and calling his piece modern. It was quite impressive. After a few more hurried strokes and the scratch of lead on paper, Boruto raised his work to eye level, triumphant.

"This...belongs in the Louvre." Shikadai commented, pointing at the indistinguishable scribble with the back of his paintbrush as if he were accusing it of some heinous crime. Mistuki squinted to try and make sense of the drawing. It looked like Shikadai and Inojin were sitting by a river with fishing rods in their hands. Mitsuki’s cheeks felt hot when he realised that Boruto and him were also doodled on the same side of the river bank, except their hands were intertwined. 

"Truly." Inojin said, hunched over his shoulder. Boruto snorted at their sarcasm as if his work were too good to be perceived by the average philistine. Mitsuki, on the other hand, found the drawing to be hopelessly endearing. 

"Boruto. It’s really good." he said without taking his eyes off their interlaced fingers. He really meant it.

iv.

There was a bit of cream still left on his neck. It was only to be expected since Chouchou’s birthday party had a ton of cake which some kids thought would be put to better use in a food fight. Much to Chouji’s endless horror. The whiteness of Mitsuki's skin made the blue kimono that was slipping off his right shoulder look dark. Boruto couldn't help himself. He didn't know  _ how  _ he had helped himself with Mitsuki looking like  _ this _ all the time. Especially in the light of the moon filtering through the curtains covering the window. He lent forward, tilting his head, fisting a hand into Mitsuki's collar as he licked a stripe up his neck. He tasted sweet, like cream mixed with the faintest hint of salt from sweat.

"Ah." Mitsuki moaned, kimono revealing the milky skin above his collarbones. Boruto inhaled his scent. He didn't know where the line was. A part of him didn't want there to be any. The other part knew they were still negotiating how far they could and could not go with each other and he found their process to be exhilarating. 

"Boruto." Mitsuki said languidly and he reveled in the feeling of the vibration of his name against his cheek, "Let's slow down." 

Boruto hummed approvingly and moved backwards just enough to sit on Mitsuki's lap. 

"We should go back downstairs." he said, smoothing the others clothing and fixing his own hair. The sound of laughter that erupted from below them confirmed Boruto's suspicion that Chouchou had begun a game of spin the bottle and, while he himself would refrain from playing, he wouldn't miss Shikadai and Inojin's first kiss for the world. 

v.

“We should get a pet cat, don’t you think?” Boruto mused absently as Mitsuki lay his head on the grass by his crossed legs. 

“If you want a pet I could bring you a snake.” he offered.

“Yeah, Snakes are nice too.” 

He thought for a long while and then looked down at Mitsuki as if the funniest idea had just occurred him.

“You’re like a very large snake-cat, you know.” he said. Mitsuki felt Boruto's fingers comb through his locks and could have sworn he almost purred in spite of himself. The summer breeze blew through the trees surrounding the training ground where they first confessed and Mitsuki had the urge to create a myriad of memories just like that one with the boy who lay down to look at the clouds by his side.

_ Large snake-cat, huh? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back! i wanted to write something short and sweet after the first chapter because i just love these two so much and can't stop imaging them growing together. 
> 
> as always kudos and comments (but especially comments) keep me writing!


	3. /

i.

“I want to get Boruto a present,” Mitsuki said. Shikadai looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if giving him permission to continue. He was sipping orange juice loudly from its carton and Mitsuki almost wanted to ask him to avoid chewing at the end of his straw because it would probably be bad for his teeth. He refrained. Shikadai was more than aware, most likely.

“Well?” he said, stopping his sipping. Mitsuki waited for the last two students to leave the classroom before he replied back to his friend.

“I can’t think of anything meaningful. You know him very well too so I thought a consultation would help.” 

“Oh man.” Shikai groaned and forced himself to sit up straight in his chair, “What’s this present for anyway? Any special occasion I haven’t bothered to remember?” 

Mitsuki grinned, bashful.

“No, no. I just feel like giving him something. To show how much I appreciate him, that’s all.”

“You’re both so sappy, it’s great.” he said, almost instinctively looking towards Inojin who he remembered wasn’t in the room, “Flowers. You should get him flowers.”

Mitsuki played with the hem of his sleeve as he contemplated the suggestion. 

“Yes. Flowers it is.” he said, satisfied, “Thanks Shikadai.”

His friend only smiled and chewed the end of his straw.

ii.

“Mitsuki!” Boruto said, leaning forward in an embrace animatedly as soon as his door was opened. They had seen each other at the academy yesterday but Boruto always looked like he missed him for every second they were apart. He was dressed as usual but in a collared t-shirt this time for the date they had arranged tonight. 

“Oh, what’s this?” he mused, noticing the hand Mitsuki had kept behind his back as he hugged him. 

“I brought you something.” 

Mitsuki watched Boruto’s eyes widen when he revealed the flowers. They were freshly picked, bright yellow blossoms, the kind of colour that could rival their receiver’s hair. Much to Mitsuki’s surprise, Boruto seemed to be containing a fit of laughter. Before, he could worry about his choice of gift or wonder what on earth he could have done wrong to earn such a reaction, Boruto had run off into his room and returned with a bouquet of his own without delay.

“Oh my god! We had the same idea!” he said, face flush and excitement blinding, “Did you pick these yourself?” 

Mitsuki let out a breathless chuckle and nodded, looking back at his present. They completed their exchange and he had a chance to observe the blue hydrangeas in his bouquet more closely. They were beautiful. Definitely the best Inojin’s parents shop had to offer. Their colour was lively and reminded him of the sky as well as a certain enthusiastic boy’s eyes. He looked between Boruto who was admiring the sunflowers he picked and back at the bouquet. 

“Thank you.” he said, plucking a blossom and tucking it behind the other’s ear as he gave him a kiss on the cheek, “They’re lovely, Boruto.”

He leant back to take in the sight before him. Boruto looked unbelievably pretty. The blue of his eyes had never stood out more than they had against the flower and the unmistakable glimmer behind them was not missed. 

“Thank  _ you _ too, Mitsuki.” he said, feeling arms wrap around his neck and a peck beside his lip, “You’re the coolest!”

They had put their respective gifts in vases before they left for their date and Boruto had worn the hydrangea tucked behind his ear for the rest of the evening.

iii.

He slept soundly that night. He dreamt of the stars and a boyish face in the constellations. He dreamt of sunflowers, a wide smile and a soft, reassuring grip. He dreamt of Boruto.

iv.

“D’you guys have any weird dreams lately?” Chouchou asked, looking at Boruto's video game over his shoulder.

"Hm. Not really. Did you?" Sarada said, pausing her taijutsu form. They were hanging out at the steps of the academy, Mitsuki seated in between Boruto's legs so he could feel the others chest against his back as he played his game. 

"None here." Mitsuki shook his head. He liked his dreams and he felt so comfortable at the moment that his sitting there may as well be a dream itself. 

"Me neither." Boruto echoed, still trained on his console. 

"I see." Chouchou said, narrowing her eyes, "So they're only communicating with me. I have been chosen to be their messenger!"

Three confused gazes met hers at once. Mitsuki marvelled at Chouchou's ability to make Boruto put down his game.

"What? Explain." Sarada asked, confused. 

"The  _ aliens _ Sa-ra-da!" Chouchou said, shaking the girl by the shoulders with every syllable, "They told me they'd land in Konoha’s forest  _tomorrow."_

__

Sarada scoffed. 

__

"That's absurd." Boruto said, the game now completely discarded in favour of holding Mitsuki closer to him. 

__

"Don't worry about them Chouchou." Mitsuki said, "I'll meet you at Konoha forest tomorrow at sundown. We can confirm the truth of your vision then."

__

Boruto scrunched his nose. 

__

"I don't know 'bout the aliens. But count me in if we're sneaking past the forest fence." 

__

Sarada sighed.

__

"I'm only coming along to make sure you don't do anything silly."

__

"Perfect!" Chouchou exclaimed, clapping her hands resolutely, "Aliens may or may not be real but we sure have ourselves a deal."

__

__

v.

__

It turns out aliens didn’t in fact exist and digging underneath a fence to sneak past it still puts one at the risk of electrocution. Both lessons Boruto had learnt the hard way.

__

“Look here.” Mitsuki said, parting the branches laden with leaves and pointing down the hill behind it. The flutter of light caught Chouchou, Sara and Boruto’s eye at once. 

__

“Put out the flashlight Chouchou.” Sarada suggested. A click echoed through the forest and for a second everything was enveloped in darkness. 

__

“Uh...” Boruto began, one second before tripping on a branch and falling down the hill before he could regain his balance. He felt Chouchou’s hand almost graze his shoulder, just a second too late and found himself lying in a patch of grass after the tumble. Mistuki slid down after him and froze. Both of them had suddenly realised what the flicker of light from earlier had belonged to. 

__

“Fireflies!” Sarada said, laughing, “Boruto you’re surrounded!”

__

The soft glow rose around them slowly and Boruto could do nothing but stare, wide-eyed, as their flickering was reflecting in pools of gold regarding him as if he were the sun.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep thinking i've run out of scenarios to write for these kids but nope. hope you enjoyed some more!
> 
> kudos and comments keep me writing! :D


End file.
